


Гениально и нелепо

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Bottom Derek Hale, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oblivious, Silly, Snark, Top Stiles Stilinski, fluff and nonsense, magic! stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё, чего хотел Дерек,  чтобы девушка-кассир пробила его продукты. И с чего это она решила, что Стайлз – его парень, после того, как он всего лишь лишь упрекнул Стайлза, что тот не может продержаться без неприятностей и пяти минут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гениально и нелепо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brilliant & Ridiculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/717364) by [maderr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/pseuds/maderr). 



Дерек напрягся, когда увидел в магазине девушку-кассира, общения с которой он надеялся избежать – ночное время еще не наступило, но уже функционировала только одна касса. И это означало, что судьба никогда не была к нему настолько снисходительной для того, чтобы в его посещения, независимо от дня недели, в магазине работал кто-нибудь другой.

Схватив корзину, он вытащил из кармана список покупок и попытался сосредоточиться на продуктах, игнорируя все мысли о дальнейших испытаниях, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не столкнется с ними нос к носу. К сожалению, жизнь одиночки предполагала довольно короткий список покупок. Дереку реально нужно было найти сносный продуктовый магазин с кассами самообслуживания.

Ну, лучшим способом со всем покончить было…показать, что он не знает, как играть в эту игру. Вообще-то, Дерек прекрасно знал правила игры, он просто не хотел ни с кем иметь ничего общего. Вздохнув, он взял себя за шкирку и отволок к кассе, положив продукты на ленту, ожидая, пока кассир пробьет товар.

-Привет! – с готовностью поздоровалась девушка, откидывая рукой с ярко-розовыми ногтями свои волосы, неудачно окрашенные в синий цвет. Она полностью проигнорировала продукты, уставившись на Дерека во все глаза. Неважно какими духами она облилась, тяжелого удушающего запаха было вполне достаточно для возникновения пульсирующей головной боли даже у простого человека, не говоря об оборотнях с их волчьим обонянием. – Что делаешь сегодня, …?

\- Занят, - буркнул Дерек, намеренно не замечая - снова - ее очередной навязчивой попытки узнать, как его зовут. Он был решительно настроен не говорить свое имя, всегда оплачивал только наличкой, так что она никогда не видела его кредитку. Это было совершенно несерьезно, ведь он был печально известен во всем городе, и его семью должны были хорошо помнить, так что узнать его имя не составляло труда. Но, черт побери, Дерек не хотел никому упрощать эту задачу.

\- Горячее свидание? – она усмехнулась.

\- Что-то вроде, - пробормотал Дерек, думая только о том, чтобы она просто _пробила долбанные продукты_. Он не выдержал и указал на них. – Не возражаешь?

Девушка криво улыбнулась и отвернулась к ленте, Дерек даже чуть не спросил, всё ли с ней в порядке. Потому, что обычно она была более навязчивой, выставляла напоказ свою грудь и доставала надоедливыми вопросами, напоминая ему все неприятные моменты с сукой №1 и сукой №2, которые он упорно пытался стереть из собственной памяти.

Как и всю остальную жизнь, но так как в природе не существовало выборочного стирания воспоминаний, то Дерек попросту всё игнорировал, пока воспоминания в его голове не становились менее четкими.

\- Так, с кем у тебя свидание? Что за девушка? Новая?

Из-за странного порыва, вероятно, того самого, из-за которого он добровольно провел последние несколько лет с подростками, Дерек ответил:

\- Парень.

\- Ох!

Господи, он почти ее пожалел… если не считать того, что она вновь оживилась, после того как не поняла с полуслова, хотя намек был же совершенно очевидный – «мне нравятся парни, не девушки»:

\- А как его зовут?

Дерек, наконец, решился послать ее нахер, ну, в конце концов, у его вежливости тоже были пределы разумного. Жужжащий телефон неожиданно отвлек и сбил его от намеченного плана. Дерек резко вытащил телефон из кармана, посмотрел удивленно на высветившее имя контакта и, нажав на кнопку вызова, сердито рявкнул:

\- Что такое, Стайлз?

\- _Вот чисто гипотетически, если я скажу, что пытался рассмотреть подозрительно выглядящее дерево и абсолютно случайно пробудил какую-то агрессивную полуженщину-полуптицу из преисподней…_

\- Черт возьми, Стайлз! – гаркнул Дерек. – Я самолично убью тебя в самое ближайшее время. Где ты?

\- _В заповеднике, восточная часть. Я…_ \- предложение оборвалось воплем и такой цветистой руганью, какую, именно в таком порядке, мог соорудить только Стайлз. И через секунду вызов сорвался.

Дерек выругался и засунул телефон обратно в карман, разворачиваясь к выходу и думая о случившемся. Этот идиот вообще мог держаться подальше от неприятностей?

\- Хэй!

Он остановился исключительно рефлекторно, обернувшись через плечо:

\- Что?

\- Это он?

\- А? – Дерек не имел понятия, о чем она спросила. Но когда он увидел, что девушка собралась говорить дальше, сказал, - Да! – и ушел прежде, чем она смогла остановить его снова.

 

Когда Дерек добрался до Стайлза, этот идиот прятался в углублении, расположенном в корнях огромного дерева. Гарпия пыталась его достать, но судя по тому, как она пронзительно кричала и беспомощно металась около дерева, Стайлз смог себя защитить. Идиот, но сообразительный идиот.

\- Плохой выбор, - Дерек обратился к гарпии. – Он ужасно жилистый.

\- Эй, у меня восхитительное, здоровое и нежирное мясо, - возмущенно возразил Стайлз. 

Дерек его проигнорировал и обратил внимание на гарпию. _Ох_ , он и забыл, какие болезненные раны оставляют их когти. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что боль помогает сохранять много воспоминаний, всегда находились другие запахи, встречи с разными тварями, что перебивали предыдущие зарубки в памяти.

Дерек сплюнул кровь и перья:

\- Можешь уже вылезать, я спас твою жилистую задницу. Снова.

\- Ага-ага, - проворчал Стайлз, медленно протискиваясь между корней. Он смахнул грязь и перья, будто бы Дерек не отметил, как тот избегает смотреть ему в глаза.

Дерек сократил между ними расстояние, схватил Стайлза за плечо и выплеснул свою злость:

\- Что я тебе говорил об одиночных вылазках в эти места?

\- Я практиковался в магии, - обиделся Стайлз. – Защитные заклинания сами собой не выучатся.

\- Подождал бы кого-нибудь, кто мог с тобой пойти. Как тебе такая неожиданная идея, а? - проговорил Дерек, усиливая хватку.

\- _По крайней мере_ , я сразу увидел что-то странное на дереве и почувствовал отвратительный запах, - тыча указательным пальцем ему в грудь, перевел тему Стайлз. – Я хотел взглянуть только одним глазочком и вовсе не думал, что дерево извергнет психопатичную сучку в перьях. Ну, серьезно.

\- Серьезно, - передразнил Дерек, глядя на расстроенное лицо Стайлза. – Гребанное чудо, что ты еще дышишь.

\- Ладно, согласен, - сдулся Стайлз, сбрасывая руку с плеча. – Но есть и плюсы, я, наконец, освоил группу защитных заклинаний, над которыми работал в последнее время.

\- А ты мог их усваивать не в «Школе прямой угрозы, нанесения увечий и даже смерти»? – Дерек ущипнул Стайлза за кончик носа. 

Недовольный Стайлз кинул красноречивый взгляд, который говорил, что шутку он не оценил, и начал оглядываться по сторонам, опускаясь на колени, тщетно надеясь, что это поможет ему лучше сориентироваться в темноте.

\- Твой телефон там и вон там, - указал Дерек на места, где он видел остатки гаджета.

\- Угу, - пробурчал Стайлз, запуская пальцы себе в волосы. – Это уже четвертый за семестр, и, вот, именно поэтому мы не можем себе позволить нормальные вещи.

Фыркнув, Дерек вытащил свой новый телефон.

\- Мой живет уже полгода. Так что, я думаю, под «мы» ты имеешь ввиду «только я». А теперь, давай, шагай поживее, температура тут опускается очень быстро, и если я услышу, как ты по дороге будешь ныть, что замерз, то закопаю тебя в лесу под первым же кустом. _Живьем_.

\- Прибереги свои угрозы для тех, кто еще не знает, что они более бесполезны, чем часть мозга Скотта, отвечающая за здравый смысл.

Дерек хотел было рассмеяться, но решил не доставлять Стайлзу такого удовольствия и вместо этого сказал:

\- Кто бы вообще говорил о здравом смысле.

\- Я думаю, если пойдем вниз по этой дороге, то мы будем бродить по темному, холодному лесу до скончания века. Ну, давай, опровергни мои слова.

\- Заткнись и иди быстрее.

Стайлз удовлетворенно улыбнулся одной из своих излюбленных ухмылок, которые доводили Дерека приблизительно сотней способами.

Дерек проглотил это осознание, и они продолжили в тишине тащиться к месту, где он припарковал свою машину. Дерек заранее предупреждал обо всех неожиданностях, потому что Стайлза, судя по всему, не собирался учиться _искусству тихого и незаметного передвижения_. Он мог поклясться, что в лесу Стайлзу удалось влезть в каждую кучу сухих листьев и сломанных веток. Если бы кто-то решился сейчас их найти и напасть, то вряд ли они бы смогли произвести еще больше шума, чтобы привлечь внимание. 

Они пришли к машине спустя полчаса ходьбы, и Дерек только тогда заметил отсутствие джипа Стайлза. На виду стоял один, прислонен к грязному фонарному столбу, велосипед, который для Стайлза, вероятно, был самым разумным решением проблемы передвижения, если взять его тупое желание шариться ночью по лесу, упражняясь в магии и пытаясь разворошить гнездо гарпии.

\- Фух… спасибо, - проговорил Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы своей коричневой кожаной куртки. – Снова.

\- Перестань шляться по лесу в одиночку! – буркнул Дерек. – Неужели это так трудно запомнить?

Стайлз вздохнул.

\- Та блин, по статистике, ничего не должно было быть. Мы достаточно пострадали от кошмарных и подозрительно не убиваемых опасных сущностей, когда я еще учился в старшей школе. А теперь я учусь в колледже. Ну, какова была вероятность наличия буйных придурков в этих дурацких деревьях? – он взмахнул руками, словно подчеркивая, что вышеупомянутым придуркам действительно не было никакого резона там находиться. – Короче, проехали, на тысячу акров леса я всегда найду _клочок земли_ с какой-нибудь ужасной тварью.

\- Ты, - повторил Дерек. – Ты колдуешь, а значит, являешься лакомым куском для большинства этих тварей. Если конечно, они смогут тебя найти, когда ты специально _гуляешь поздним вечером по лесу и тыкаешь в гнезда палками_. 

\- Я не тыкал в гнездо палкой, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Это был всего лишь один маленький камешек.

Дерек щелкнул Стайлза по носу.

\- Даже не знаю, почему меня так заботит твоя сохранность.

\- Потому, что я и для тебя, волчара, _лакомый кусочек_!

-Пожалуйста, чтобы я больше от тебя никогда такого не слышал.

Стайлз закатил глаза, но при этом широко усмехнулся:

\- Ох, давай уже уходи, волчара-волчара-волчара. Всё прекрасно, ты успел меня спасти, так что можешь спокойно вернуться к тому, от чего я тебя оторвал.

\- Залезай в машину, Стайлз. А, кстати, где твоя?

\- Я еще выплачиваю по ней долг, моя крошка еще не готова ни ко встречи с лесными дорогами, ни с тобой.

Дерек закатил глаза и сел за руль, выруливая с места, пока Стайлз все еще пытался устроиться на пассажирском сидении, и хмыкнул, когда услышал тихое бурчание.

\- И над чем же таким особенным надо было работать под вечер в дремучем лесу, хотя я неоднократно говорил тебе этого не делать?

\- _О, господи_ , ты долго еще будешь спрашивать об одном и том же? Я изучал новые защитные заклинания. Я не виноват, что магия лучше всего там работает. И вообще, лес - безопасное место для того, чтобы поупражняться в разных штуках. Лес ко мне благосклонен, даже если в нем кто-то хочет сожрать меня с потрохами. Или закопать.

\- Я тебя ненавижу!

Стайлз усмехнулся.

\- Некоторые из нас совершенно нормальные… - Дерек кинул быстрый взгляд на Стайлза, прежде чем свернуть на дорогу, ведущую в город.

\- С чего можно сделать вывод о нормальности, если тебя пытаются вырубить…

\- Ты мне должен, - проигнориров последние слова, произнес Дерек.

\- Детский сад, - глубоко вздохнул Стайлз.

\- Ты оторвал меня от покупок. Я бы мог быть сейчас дома и отдыхать, как и ты, кстати, но нет… И ты мне должен!!!

\- _О, боже_ , ладно. Что там у тебя?

Дерек дождался красного света на светофоре, а затем вытащил свой бумажник и список продуктов, кинув его в руки Стайлза, когда свет сменился на зеленый.

\- Да ладно! – хмыкнул Стайлз. – В списке нет ничего особенного. И это заняло бы у тебя, максимум, пять минут. Ну, шесть, если бы в магазине не оказалось мороженого, и ты бы стоял около холодильника с печальным и угрюмым видом.

Дерек ничего не ответил и лишь сверкнул глазами, успев заметить, прежде чем снова сфокусироваться на дороге, как Стайлз закатил глаза.

\- И эта вся благодарность за то, что я практикуюсь в магии вместо того, чтобы идти домой, пока все остальные заняты только собой!

\- Они _не заняты собой_ , - с усмешкой проговорил Дерек.

\- Ага, ага, ну, все равно, может, тренировки, домашние задания, мне пофиг, - ответил Стайлз и фыркнул, когда доехали до продуктового магазина. – Ну, ты идешь?

Дерек отдал свой бумажник.

\- Давай побыстрее!

\- Слабак, - пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, выбираясь из машины. Он захлопнул дверь и поспешил в магазин.

Пользуясь предоставленной возможностью побыть в тишине, Дерек проверил электронную почту и улыбнулся после того, как прочитал короткие сообщения от Бойда, Эрики и Айзека. По крайней мере, их тренировки и учеба шли хорошо, хотя часть его безосновательно постоянно ждала ужасного и карающего подвоха. Он, вздохнув, сунул телефон обратно в карман и прокрутил радио в поисках чего-нибудь сносного.

Дерек уже собирался снова вытащить телефон и отправить Стайлзу смс, как тот неторопливо вышел из магазина, размахивая потяжелевшей сумкой с продуктами и так сильно при этом сотрясаясь от смеха, что Дерек удивился, как тот еще не споткнулся по дороге.

Все еще продолжая смеяться, Стайлз залез в машину. Дерек вздохнул и тронулся с места, зная, что скоро узнает причину веселья, хочет он того или нет.

И, конечно же, на полпути к квартире Стайлза Дерек получил ответ на свой вопрос.

\- Почему та девушка из магазина считает, что я - твой бойфренд?

Дерек резко ударил по тормозам.

\- Что? – он нахмурился. – Всё, что я ей сказал, это только про наличие бойфренда, я не говорил, кто он… - Дерек замолчал, вспоминая последние секунды разговора с кассиром, и со стоном уронил голову на руль. – Черт. Как всё тупо получилось.

Стайлз снова рассмеялся.

\- Бедняга, но все в порядке. Ты спас меня от гарпии, а я спас тебя от кассирши. Но дальше ты будешь ходить по магазинам сам. Кстати, там не было твоего мороженого.

\- Оно было, когда я пришел в магазин _перед_ твоим звонком, - пожаловался Дерек.

\- Забей!

\- Я сейчас забью тебя. До смерти!

Стайлз даже не обратил на угрозу внимание.

\- Кстати, можешь не сомневаться, волчара, я не опроверг твою чудовищную ложь, и она осталась при мнении, что ты зависаешь со мной вместо того, чтобы кувыркаться с ней. Так что, ты совершенно точно должен мне за «проваливай из леса со своими бесконечными жалобами».

\- Угу, точно, - буркнул Дерек, остановившись возле дома Стайлза. – Проваливай!

\- Увидимся! – попрощался Стайлз.

Пройдя несколько шагов вниз к своему зданию, Стайлз чуть повернулся, чтобы весело помахать на прощание, но, споткнувшись на дороге, почти упал в снег. Дерек даже опустил стекло, чтобы посмеяться. Он смеялся и когда отъезжал, видя в зеркале заднего вида, как Стайлз, размахивая руками, топчется в снегу, как подбитая птица.

***

Так как вселенная работала искаженно и сводила всё на нет, то, разумеется, Дерек наткнулся на девушку-кассира и на следующий день.

Этот магазин на самом деле был под номером два в его топе. Номер один во время зимних и летних каникул всегда под завязку был забит студентами, и чтобы купить продукты надо было или идти к номеру два, или устраивать массовую резню. Поэтому Дерек и довольствовался не таким хорошим выбором стейков и сыра во втором магазине, но зато, с тех самых пор как он вернулся в Бикон Хиллс, там обычно бродило не больше пары тихих мужчин и женщин с действительно впечатляющими татуировками.

Так что, для Дерека стало неожиданностью, когда он перевел взгляд от телефона и увидел девушку-кассира, сидящую около одной из стоек в магазине. Лицо девушки засияло, лишь она только его увидела, но в следующую секунду сразу помрачнело. К счастью, прежде чем она что-то сказала, один из покупателей поприветствовал Дерека ленивым кивком.

\- Эй, Дерек! Всё путем?

Он кивнул и достал свой бумажник, вытащив оттуда десятку.

\- Сдачи не надо! – проговорил Дерек, так как откуда она могла знать, что для него это было в порядке вещей

\- Спасибо! – почему-то жизнерадостно ответила девушка, впрочем, недоумевал по этому поводу только Дерек - чтобы он не делал, веселье не имело никакого смысла. – Я встретила вчера твоего парня. Он показался мне милым.

Дерек припомнил каждое оскорбление Стайлза, когда тот угрожал, грозился причинить боль и хотел убить больше раз, чем можно было сосчитать. Но даже _Дерек_ мог придумать с десяток прилагательных, лучше чем « _милый_ », чтобы описать Стайлза. Дерек не знал, почему это, черт возьми, так его раздражало, но так и было.

\- Он замечательный, спасибо.

\- Он очень… ммм… эмоциональный, - поспешно добавила она. – Только о тебе и говорил. И было так мило, что он забрал твои продукты, после того, как ты вытащил его из того бара.

Дерек только усмехнулся и взял один из сендвичей, бросая через кассу взгляд с извинениями в сторону одного из парней. Он невнятно попрощался и пошел обратно к своей машине. Перед ланчем нужно было пройти через злоключения в прачечной и только потом устроить себе расслабление - футбол, ужин и остаток вечера. Дерек, возможно, и скучал по своей стае, но точно не собирался никому жаловаться на тишину и покой во время просмотра футбольного матча без девяти тысяч моментов, когда бы его отвлекали.

Дерек заехал на стоянку прачечной самообслуживания прямо перед носом одного ворчащего парня и вышел из машины, прихватив с собой пакет с едой и ноутбук. Он проскользнул в зал, нашел самый тихий угол и согнал оттуда парочку детишек, добавив немного блеска в глаза.

Закинув одежду в две стиральные машины, Дерек хмуро огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что его оставили в покое, и направился к автомату с напитками, чтобы взять содовую. Он сидел и просто наслаждался сендвичем, когда услышал вопль со слишком знакомыми нотками:

\- _Ты издеваешься, адская машина? Я же скормил тебе все деньги!_

Дерек подавил вздох и попытался уйти в полный игнор, но он слишком натренировался, реагируя на Стайлза в беде. Даже если эта беда и заключалась в «неумении пользоваться стиральной машиной». И вообще, с каких это пор Стайлз стал пользоваться услугами прачечной? Дерек был почти на 100% уверен в том, что у того есть собственная стиралка и сушилка.

Отставив сендвич и поняв, что его придется доедать холодным, Дерек оглянулся через ряд стиралок и увидел, как Стайлз зло бубня себе под нос, перекладывает свою одежду из одной машины в другую. Он захлопнул крышку и пошарил в кармане, вытаскивая на свет расчетную карточку и проводя ею по считывающему устройству, а затем стукнул кулаком по стиралке:

\- Что за… вот, черт, я бы не остался без денег, если бы ты, тупая машина, не обчистила меня!

Стайлз вынул бумажник, затем вздохнул и начал биться головой прямо о стиралку.

\- Нахер такой день! Неужели он может быть еще хуже? Пожалуйста, вселенная, _не отвечай_ …

\- Я считал тебя достаточно сообразительным для того, чтобы справиться со стиральной машинкой.

\- Пошел ты, - проворчал Стайлз, лишь слегка вздрогнув перед этим. – И, _разумеется_ , ты здесь. Но, кстати, если ты и дальше собираешься надоедать мне своим присутствием, побудь хорошим бойфрендом и дай мне пару баксов.

Дерек закатил глаза, но обогнул несколько машин, доставая по дороге из кармана кошелек, и провел картой по считывающему устройству, нажимая на кнопки, пока стиралка не ожила:

\- С сушилкой не ко мне.

\- Ооо, ну, блин! Какой же у меня скупой бойфренд!

\- Мне напомнить, как я буду счастлив разодрать тебя своими зубами? - прищурился Дерек, когда Стайлз схватился за него рукой и последовал вместе с ним к столу. – ОТ-ПУС-ТИ! 

Стайлз отпустил и даже отошел… но, буквально, спустя пару секунд вернулся вместе со всем своим барахлом, непринужденно располагаясь и сдвигая сендвич с содовой Дерека к самому краю стола.

\- Так что, сегодня ты был атакован еще какими-нибудь похотливыми кассиршами?

\- У нее сейчас смена в магазине, - снова начиная раздражаться, ответил Дерек.

\- Отстой, - покусывая карандаш, произнес Стайлз.

Дерек сдержал печальный выдох, осознавая, как мучительно таят его надежды на тишину и спокойствие.

\- Она сказала мне, что ты очень милый. Определенно, она тебя не знает.

\- К черту ее, я гораздо круче, чем всего лишь «милый». Я офигенный бойфренд и никто не докажет обратное. Вообще, теоретически…

\- Ненавижу эти два слова, а особенно в те моменты, когда их говоришь ты, - буркнул Дерек.

\- _Теоретически_ … - специально подразнил Стайлз, - если б я достал аконита и незаметно подбросил…

\- Я бы заставил тебя это проглотить, - перебил его Дерек и откусил свой сендвич.

Стайлз закатил глаза и молча вернулся к своей рукописной книге, которая была обернута в мягкую кожу и пахла стариной, а еще почему-то котами. Дерек поморщился и снова откусил кусок сендвича. Он поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть голодный взгляд Стайлза, и только тогда заметил, что у того с собой не было вечного нереального количества «перекуса во время учебы».

Дерек молча подтолкнул вторую половину сендвича через мешанину книг и бумаг, затем встал и пошел проверить свою стирку. Он неотрывно проследил за последними минутами стирального процесса, потом протащил все через сушилку и бросил сердитый взгляд на горстку идиотов, оттирающихся неподалеку, чтобы убедиться, что никто не попытается под шумок воспользоваться его сушилкой, после чего, наконец, вернулся к столу.

\- Спасибо, - брякнул Стайлз. – У меня такой дерьмовый день. Представь, как после всех этих оборотней, болотных монстров, вендиго, гарпий и остальной херни, было замечательно проснуться в затопленной квартире, узнать, что мне отменили стажировку, и обнаружить сломавшийся холодильник, что было уже сущим пустяком. Но, я говорю, парням сверху реально повезло, что я использую свои силы только во имя добра.

Стайлз угрожающе застучал по клавишам лэптопа.

\- Тебе должны заменить хотя бы холодильник.

\- Конечно, заменят, но только тогда, когда воды будет хотя бы не по щиколотку. А я, блядь, вообще без понятия, когда это будет, такое ощущение, что в здании завелось гребанное озерное чудовище.

Дерек ощутил очень знакомый укол тревоги в задней части шеи.

\- Думаешь, что-то сверхъестественное?

Стайлз отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Я трижды проверил, прежде чем уйти. Почти даже жалею, что это не так, потому что тогда я смог хоть как-то решить эту проблему. Короче, это просто халатные действия со стороны … - он замолчал после оповещения о новом е-мейле. Это напомнило Дереку, что и ему самому не помешало доделать свои дела, но это все уже было совершенно несущественно. – Да вы издеваетесь? – возмутился Стайлз. – Долбанное здание!!! Написали, что нам на время подыскали альтернативное жилье… Какого фига??? Я не буду жить в мотеле хрен знает сколько.

\- Поживи с отцом, - произнес Дерек.

\- Я не могу, - хмуро ответил Стайлз. – Дома на 80% капитальный ремонт, там даже отец не появляется, он пока живет с мамой Скотта. Ну, блин, если я проведу все зимние каникулы в мотеле, я точно жестоко прокляну этих придурков. Это же магия во благо, правда? 

Дерек фыркнул и допил свою содовую, затем пошел выбросить мусор и переключить стиралку Стайлза. Когда он вернулся, Стайлз был полностью зарыт в книги и заметки, бормоча под нос что-то про заклинания и обереги. Отказавшись от мысли доделать свои дела, Дерек вытащил из куртки книгу в мягкой обложке и углубился в чтение.

Через несколько минут Дерек проверил белье, кинул его в свою корзину и поставил ее около Стайлза. Дерек читал, пока сушилка не подала сигнал, затем вытащил все белье Стайлза, вернулся к столу и взял свои вещи.

\- Повеселись в мотеле!

Стайлз даже не шевельнулся, полностью погруженный в бумаги и записывая… Дерек понятия не имел что конкретно. Он покачал головой и пошел к своей машине, бросив постиранное в багажник.

Двадцать минут спустя он получил смс.

_О ГОСПОДИ ИЗВИНИ СПАСИБО_

Дерек, подъехав к дому, набрал в ответ, что теперь Стайлз ему должен сендвич, потом сунул телефон в карман и стал переносить стирку из машины в дом.

***

Дерек только устроился удобно в кровати, лениво выбирая между сном или дрочкой с последующим сном, как услышал ниже по улице долетающий звук нового джипа Стайлза. Вздохнув, Дерек скатился с постели и натянул спортивные штаны, которые оставил на полу. Он спустился по ступенькам в холл и открыл дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз свернул на подъездную дорожку.

Он чувствовал, как липкий страх охватывал Стайлза, как испарина спортсмена перед важным забегом, и Дерек протянул руку, чтобы удержать Стайлза, когда тот взлетел к входу и… вскрикнул, увидев, что Дерек стоит прямо перед ним.

\- Блин…

\- Успокойся! – проговорил Дерек, не отводя руки, пока из Стайлза не ушла часть напряжения. Стайлз бессознательно сделал шаг вперед, словно только близость Дерека могла его спасти. Но, скорее всего, он всего лишь хотел поскорее попасть внутрь.

\- Д-д-демон! – выпалил Стайлз. – Дерек, там ебанутый демон! В мотеле! Думаю, запах…

Дерек затащил Стайлз в дом, запирая на замок дверь за собой, и повел его в гостиную.

\- В мотеле?

\- Надо туда поехать! Проверить людей! Я еще вовремя обратил внимание, когда смотрел на звезды и пытался сосчитать… - Стайлз недовольно замолчал, когда ладонь Дерека запечатала ему рот. Но возмущение в его глазах все-таки было предпочтительнее страха.

\- Как он выглядел? – спросил Дерек, затем медленно отнял ладонь, рассеяно отметив, что губы Стайлза слегка потрескались, но все равно оставались мягкими. Он моментально отогнал от себя это странное наблюдение. – Ты смог определить точнее, что это был за демон?

\- Блин, разве это имеет значение? – рявкнул Стайлз. – Очень бледный, оранжевые волосы, плохие зубы и от него несло, как из истлевшей задницы. Я не мог подобраться к нему ближе, чтобы определить точнее, но думаю, что он – инкуб. Мы должны…

\- Расправимся с ним утром, когда он насытится и его раздует от кошмаров, - перебил Дерек. – Если он – инкуб, он не будет никого убивать, а просто истощит силы людей. Если бы были убийства, мы бы уже о них знали. Мы не будем биться с демоном глубокой ночью, когда он на охоте. Даже ты не настолько глуп.

Как и следовало ожидать, Стайлз не оставил последнюю фразу без внимания, отпарировав выпад со свойственным сарказмом:

\- Ты хотел сказать, что _ты_ не настолько глуп.

\- Не я тут одержим идеей поиграть в охотника за демоном, - ответил Дерек.

\- Та ну тебя!

Дерек подтолкнул Стайлза к коридору.

\- От тебя несет. Иди в душ. Я заберу твои вещи и отнесу их в комнату для гостей.

Он отвернулся прежде, чем Стайлз что-то ответил, шагая вниз к новому черному джипу, и совершенно не удивился, когда увидел, что этот кретин оставил ключи в замке зажигания.

Господи, да его квартира, наверно, реально сейчас была не приспособлена для проживания. Джип выглядел так, словно Стайлз набил битком в него сразу все свои вещи. Дерек покачал головой и достал огромную спортивную сумку, лэптоп Стайлза, а также две коробки книг, которые он не хотел оставлять в машине, куда мог залезть каждый.

Он сгрузил все на тротуар, замкнул джип и, положив ключи в карман, стал оттаскивать вещи в дом – дом, который ему удалось сохранить в неприкосновенности в течение целых девяти месяцев. Если что-то с ним случится, Дерек собирался распрощаться с цивилизованной жизнью и в любом месте разбить блядскую палатку

Закрыв ногой входную дверь, Дерек внес все вещи в гостиную, а затем вернулся и запер дверь на замок. Он услышал, как по трубам громко побежала вода – одна из многих вещей в его длинном списке текущих дел по устройству его ветхого, старого дома.

Взяв спортивную сумку, Дерек поднялся наверх и распахнул ванную достаточно для того, чтобы забросить туда сумку. Затем спустился вниз, и прежде чем уйти в кабинет и попытаться сделать хоть несколько дел перед сном, который, очевидно, не светил ему в ближайшие несколько часов, он разогрел кружку молока, достал пакетик чипсов и оставил все это в гостиной. 

Дерек прислушивался, ждал, пока, наконец, не услышал, как Стайлз засопел на диване. Идиот. Предсказуемый идиот. Сохранив файл и выключив компьютер, Дерек тихо поднялся наверх и оделся. Спустя уже двадцать минут он двигался к мотелю, который находился в нескольких кварталах южнее многоквартирного дома, где жил Стайлз.

Демон выглядел – и от него несло – так, как Стайлз и говорил. Дерек подошел к стойке и продемонстрировал администратору улыбку полную острых зубов.

Он всегда забывал, как сильно бьют эти демоны. Дерек рыкнул, выплюнул зуб и поднялся с тротуара, отряхиваясь от стекла и остатков окна, сквозь которое он был выброшен. Демон снова напал на него со всеми своими зубами, когтями и сверкая ядовито-зелеными глазами. Дерек сильно дал ему в пасть, сделал замах и глубоко полоснул когтями по груди, припирая его к стене.

\- Тебе здесь не рады! Сваливай или я сделаю так, чтобы от тебя ничего не осталось.

\- Пошел ты, тупой бешенный пес! – прошипел демон, использовав колено, чтобы ударить Дерека по яйцам, а затем легко его отпихнул. Дерек успел только подняться на ноги, как получил в живот удар ножом – ножом, пропитанный аконитом. Яд мгновенно опалил его жаром, выкручивая все внутренности. Господи, он так устал от _боли_. Дерек упал на колени, глухо заворчав, когда демон ударил его кольцом или чем-то похожим, распоров щеку. Дерек сплюнул кровь, пытаясь сфокусироваться и привести в норму свое размытое зрение. – Ты здесь из-за пацана, которого я почувствовал недавно? Он выделялся. Я бы получил много энергии, если бы вытянул из него…

Слова демона прервались болезненным вскриком, когда Дерек собрался и мощным ударом сломал ему обе голени.

Но демоны восстанавливались быстрее, чем волки, а этот хренов демон даже не был _отравлен_. Дерека стошнило ненавистной черной желчью и он захрипел от боли, когда демон своими заостренными пальцами схватил его за волосы и дернул голову вверх.

\- А ты недурен, когда ведешь себя, как паинька, - почти промурлыкал демон. – И так жаль, что я не могу иссушить тебя. Я в последний раз вообще говорил с альфами очень давно, и я всегда хотел…

Неважно, что демон всегда хотел, этого Дерек уже не услышал, так как почувствовал запах Стайлза, который и прервал словоизлияния демона. Дерек вырвался и упал на тротуар, пытаясь отползти подальше, пока Стайлз сжигал демона.

Стайлз оскалился в сторону инкуба не хуже волка.

\- Я узнал забавный факт о святой воде – любая жидкость становится таковой, если ее благословили, поэтому она выжигает, даже если удар и неточный. А это моя особая смесь, с небольшим применением магического выброса. Передавай своим братанам от меня привет, чучело.

 

Демон, прежде чем сдохнуть, что-то сказал, но Дерек понятия не имел что именно. Последнее, что он услышал перед тем, как потерять сознание, было:

\- О, Господи, ну ты и врун!

 

Дерек очнулся уже в своей кухне, чувствуя спиной холодный пол. Его тело еще болело и ныло, на быстрое исцеление ушло слишком много сил, а нос и глаза забивал запах сгоревшего аконита.

\- Тьфу, - он поморщился.

\- Ага, - зевая, согласился Стайлз, поудобнее устраиваясь рядом с ним на корточках. – Но, по крайней мере, ты жив.

Дерек фыркнул и сел, потирая медленно заживающие раны на теле.

\- Как ты меня дотащил до дома?

Стайлз скорчил гримасу и плюхнулся на задницу около шкафов, прямо под раковину.

\- У меня, к сожалению, большой опыт в перетаскивании 10-тонных оборотней, да и полицейские сирены являются отличной мотивацией. Еще я был уверен, что мой отец вот-вот там появится. Кстати, ты в курсе, что тебе в машине надо поменять масло?

\- Я хотел это сделать завтра, - сказал Дерек и медленно поднялся на ноги. – А ты вообще-то должен был оставаться здесь.

Стайлз посмотрел на него с выражением « _я хочу хорошенько зарядить прямо в твою глупую волчью морду_ ».

\- Кто-то сказал мне, что мы убьем демона утром. И как я сразу не догадался, что это был код, который означал « _подожду, пока Стайлз заснет, а потом пойду и решу проблему самостоятельно_ , ведь после стольких лет я по-прежнему тупой, упрямый всегда-должен-страдать-в-одиночку _кретин_ ».

\- Столько комплиментов, - нарочито растянул слова Дерек.

\- И ты, конечно, со мной не согласен, - кивнул Стайлз и вытянул руку, чтобы ухватиться за край стола и подняться на ноги. Он был уже, примерно, на полпути до того, чтобы забить на то, чтобы встать, и остаться спать прямо на кухонном полу, как Дерек рукой обхватил его за талию и вздернул вверх. – Тебе повезло, что я проснулся и сразу всё понял, тупица. Почему ты меня не подождал? Идти на демона в одиночку это как…

\- … как шляться одному в лесу?

Стайлз скривился.

\- И близко не стоит по степени опасности по сравнению с твоей вылазкой к _демону_.

\- Демон пришел бы за тобой через две секунды. Он знал, что ты там был, и просто ждал своего шанса урвать твою силу. И хрен бы я успел вмешаться в его планы, если бы он призвал помощь.

\- Да, боже мой, Дерек. Я, конечно, был тут заперт в целях своей безопасности, но тебе напомнить, кто сжег демона? – Дерек фыркнул и отвернулся. Стайлз вздохнул. – Если ты уходишь от разговора, это автоматически не значит, что ты выиграл в споре. Знаешь, совершенно не круто и не весело появиться посередине боя и увидеть тебя практически мертвым. И к этому нельзя привыкнуть после семи, почти восьми, лет. _Придурок_!

Напряжение пружиной скрутилось внутри Дерека, сжимаясь все сильнее и сильнее, не имея возможности куда-либо выплеснуться. Он хотел, просто отчаянно нуждался, что-то сделать, но не представлял что конкретно. Дерек решил пойти и снять испорченную одежду, бросив ее в корзину для вещей, предназначенных для сожжения. Он вытащил чистую пару спортивных штанов из другой корзины, надел их, а также взял еще одну пару для Стайлза.

Дерек вернулся на кухню и бросил штаны в Стайлза, проигнорировав его ворчание во время переодевания, а также то, как он быстро переоделся и вынес испорченную одежду. Дерек вполуха слушал жалобы, что кому-то надо найти время и заменить стиралку с сушилкой, которые Айзек окончательно раздолбал еще пару месяцев назад, и поставил кофе, так как не имело смысла идти спать, пока не пришел отец Стайлза.

Стайлз прошлепал назад, отчаянно пытаясь не зевнуть, и потерпел в этом сокрушительное поражение. Кофемашина запищала, Дерек налил две кружки и по пути из кухни всучил одну Стайлзу. Стайлз потащился следом, сербая из кружки и бормоча, как он обжег кипятком язык. Дерек закатил глаза, но не стал никак комментировать, просто сел на диван, потягивая свой кофе и наслаждаясь ароматом напитка в прохладной комнате.

\- _Боже_ , и почему у тебя всегда так холодно? – спросил Стайлз. Он вытащил припрятанное где-то пушистое одеяло, Дерек и не вспомнил откуда оно, и укутался в него, прежде чем сесть на другой конец дивана. – Глупые оборотни, вы должны научиться делиться теплом своих тел с людьми, которые умеют по-настоящему это ценить.

Дерек, застигнутый врасплох, на мгновение замер, так как чертовая неловкость между ними скакнула уже на следующую ступень. Нет. Конечно, нет. Это было глупо, смешно и он ничего подобного делать не собирался. Коротко хмыкнув, Дерек ответил:

\- Я польщен, но думаю лучше отложить это на потом.

Стайлз театрально закатил глаза.

\- Мечтай! И заткнись.

\- Да-да, это же мне одному надо заткнуться.

\- Угу, - буркнул Стайлз и демонстративно уткнулся в свой кофе.

Дерек допил свой кофе и поставил кружку на столик, а затем откинул голову на спинку и закрыл глаза. Он жутко хотел лечь в теплую постель и заснуть мертвым сном. Дерек слышал, как Стайлз сполз по дивану, слышал, как его дыхание сменилось спящим сопением. Затянувшие раны все еще тревожили обоняние Дереком остатками пепла и крови, но уже не так сильно, чтобы заглушить устойчивые, теплые и знакомые запахи кофе, магии и намеками на цитрус, которыми был окутан Стайлз.

Что-то в мыслях должно было возмутить Дерека, но сваливший его крепкий сон лишил возможности что-либо анализировать.

Звук хлопнувшей входной двери резко выдернул Дерека из сна, но через мгновение он расслабился, услышав знакомую поступь шерифа. Дерек вздохнул, поднял руку, чтобы почесаться, и попытался сесть, но внезапно понял, что на нем что-то… кто-то лежал. Даже не задумываясь, как они так со Стайлзом во сне сумели пододвинуться друг к другу, Дерек аккуратно привстал с дивана, чтобы не потревожить сонно бормочущего Стайлза и не дать ему свалиться на пол.

\- Шериф, - широко зевая, кивнул Дерек. – Извините за проблемы.

Шериф наклонил голову.

\- Что это было?

\- Демон.

\- Мертвый? – сжав губы, уточнил шериф.

\- Ага, уже сожжен дотла, - ответил Дерек и плечи шерифа ощутимо расслабились. Никто не был доволен в тот день, когда Стайлз убил значимого демона и после чего за его голову была назначена награда. За полтора года каждая тварь рвалась в Бикон Хиллс, чтобы рискнуть его уничтожить, так как это сулило нехилые бонусы и силу.

Вздохнув, шериф взглянул на дремавшего сына, который, шмыгнув носом, фыркнул и сонно открыл на секунду глаза… а затем резко вытаращился и подскочил с дивана.

\- Пап!

\- Сын, - сухо ответил шериф. – Не достаточно ли на сегодня приключений?

\- Это не специально, - проговорил Стайлз и выразительно посмотрел на Дерека. – Кто-то сказал, что мы подождем до утра, а потом взял и, как клинический идиот, пошел к демону один и чуть там не сдох.

Брови Дерека поползли вверх.

\- А кто шлялся один по лесу и обкидывал гарпию камнями?

\- По крайней мере, я не вывел из себя…

\- Парни, - прервал перепалку шериф. – Я знаю, что вы просто обожаете играть в «Кто тупее?», но давайте вы продолжите потом. Я просто пришел, чтобы сообщить, что место зачищено и приняты все меры, а также убедиться, что вы в порядке. Как я вижу, вы оба в порядке, - он перевел взгляд с одного на другого и скрестил руки на груди. – И, кстати, пока я здесь, вы ничего не хотите мне сказать?

Дерек нахмурился. Что они должны были сказать? Ну, да, произошло столкновение с гарпией, но Стайлз бы не стал утаивать такое от отца. Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, тот отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Пап, я ж тебе рассказывал про гарпию.

\- Я не об этом…Не сверхъестественное! – проговорил шериф с глубоким терпением в голосе. Дерек очень хорошо знал этот тон. Люди часто его использовали при разговоре с ним, и Дерек ненавидел признавать, но по большей части этот тон он заслуживал.

Дерек обменялся со Стайлзом озадаченными взглядами.

\- Папа, не имею понятия, о чем ты говоришь, - начал Стайлз. – Но я клянусь, мы ничего не скрываем.

Шериф тяжело вздохнул.

\- Нет? А мне сегодня все уши прожужжали. Например, девушка в продуктовом магазине…

Дерек застонал и, задев по пути Стайлза, опустился на диван, закрыв лицо ладонями. 

\- … задала мне довольно личные вопросы, - продолжил шериф. - Из прачечной поступил вызов, мы разобрались, но и там я услышал кое-какие сплетни о вас двоих. Когда я пошел за обедом, то ребята из магазина сказали, что я, наверно, в восторге, ведь Дерек совершенно замечательный. Меня расспрашивает об этом половина участка, и я совершенно вне себя, что узнаю обо всем последним.

Дерек, наконец, отнял ладони от своего лица, а Стайлз всплеснул руками.

\- Пап, мы не встречаемся! Эта цыпочка из магазина неправильно поняла Дерека. И я не знаю, с чего это вдруг все так решили, но если бы я был с Дереком… - произнес Стайлз и скорчил такое выражение лица, словно ничего смешнее он и не мог придумать. Дерек согласно закивал. – Просто нет. Мы не встречаемся.

\- Ха, - подытожил шериф и посмотрел на обоих долгим взглядом. Стайлз нахмурился, но шериф только покачал головой. – Есть новости о твоей квартире?

\- Только о размере штрафа владельцу, - печально ответил Стайлз. – Затопление стало переломным моментом. Люди кричат о законах, адвокатах и самосуде. Так что, мне, наверно, надо подыскать временное жилище на пару недель, прежде чем я вернусь к учебе, и только потом найти себе нормальную квартиру.

\- Дом будет уже готов к тому времени, и ты сможешь жить там столько, сколько тебе понадобится, - предложил шериф. – Хотя, я думаю, у тебя абсолютно другие планы.

Стайлз подозрительно посмотрел на отца.

\- Угу, хорошо. А тебе не надо пойти перебрать документы или арестовать кого-нибудь? Ты сейчас какой-то очень странный.

\- Да-да, - ответил шериф. – Держись подальше от неприятностей хоть пару дней, окей? И позвони мне, если появится что-то, что я должен знать.

Прежде чем уйти, шериф, скрывая усмешку, в последний раз бросил на них задумчивый взгляд, а затем закрыл и запер за собой дверь.

Дерек вздохнул и развернулся, чтобы развалиться на диване, укладывая ноги на коленях у Стайлза и полностью игнорируя его возмущенный вопль. Устроившись поудобнее, Дерек прикрыл глаза.

\- Блохастая проныра, ты не будешь спать, пока я тут обездвижен, - заворчал Стайлз и попытался спихнуть ноги на пол. Когда ноги не сдвинулись даже на миллиметр, Стайлз сильно ущипнул Дерека.

\- Эй! – нахмурился Дерек, дергая ногами. Стайлз использовал свой шанс освободиться и сбросил ноги Дерека на пол, куда вместе с ними чуть не проследовал и сам Дерек.

Стайлз встал и показал Дереку средний палец.

\- Я в кровать, не буди меня.

\- Это мой дом, - заметил Дерек, но Стайлз уже ушел. 

Тяжело вздохнув, Дерек поднялся с дивана и поплелся в свою спальню. Проходя мимо гостевой спальни, где уже скрылся Стайлз, он весело фыркнул, услышав, как Стайлз ходит по комнате и напевает себе под нос.

Зайдя к себе в комнату, Дерек снял штаны, упал на кровать и уже через несколько секунд крепко спал.

***

\- А с каких это пор ты отвозишь машину в салон техобслуживания, а не сам меняешь масло? – поравнявшись с Дереком, спросил Стайлз и протянул ему большой пластиковый стакан, из которого завитками вился легкий дымок, а также чувствовался сильный запах кофе даже в прохладном утреннем ветерке. 

Дерек хмыкнул, осознавая, как уходит в минус его хорошее настроение.

\- С тех самых, когда половина моего долбанного квартала решила, что я вместе с моим авто, это какой-то новый зрелищный вид спорта.

Он вспомнил всех дурацких дамочек, которые подходили к нему поболтать, похихикать и пофлиртовать, решив, что человек в майке, работающий под капотом своего автомобиля, презанятнейшее зрелище.

Стайлз оставался Стайлзом, он так сильно засмеялся, что чуть не стукнулся головой о руку Дерека и не разлил кофе только потому, что еще не открыл крышку стакана.

\- Бедный Дерек! Смело сражался с канимой, мантихорой, русалками, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение от кассирш и домохозяек, - Стайлз посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся. – Но ты не волнуйся, я буду защищать тебя от этих плохих, больших…. людей.

Дерек поднял руку и аккуратно оттолкнул ладонью лоб Стайлза.

\- Я и сам вполне справлюсь с людьми.

\- Ага-ага!

Дерек не потрудился ответить, вместо этого он выхватил у Стайлза пакет, который тот держал в руках, и отошел подальше, пока Стайлз не ринулся его забирать обратно.

-Господибожемой, отдай мои черничные маффины, придурок! – выкрикнул Стайлз, пытаясь добраться до пакета и раздражаясь от того, как Дерек легко уходит от его выпадов. – Тебе, что, двенадцать лет? Отдай!

\- Не-а, - хмыкнул Дерек и продолжил поддразнивать его и дальше, пока к ним не подошел, болтая при этом о машине, парень с ключами из салона, и не дал Стайлзу возможность все-таки забрать свой пакет. Тот издал торжествующий вопль и с жадностью набросился на завтрак. – Ты отвратительный, - заметил Дерек, когда они выехали с парковочного места.

Стайлз проглотил последний кусочек маффина и языком слизнул оставшиеся крошки с губ.

\- Пофиг. А если бы ты не был таким ослом, я бы поделился.

\- Я и не хотел твоих безвкусных маффинов.

\- Врунишка!!!

Дерек закатил глаза, не отводя взгляда от перекрестка, где они ждали нужный свет светофора.

\- А, вообще, какого черта ты со мной поехал? Мне вряд ли нужно сопровождение, чтобы съездить и поменять масло.

\- Очевидно, что нужно! – парировал Стайлз. – И я с тобой, потому что мне некуда идти, пока я не найду себе что-то подходящее.

\- Тебя, что, вышвырнули из мотеля, прежде чем ты там даже успел появиться?

Стайлз скривился и отвернулся к окну.

\- Я ездил в мотель, с утра, пока ты спал. Реально отстойное место, да и мне стало совсем некомфортно, когда один женатик загипнотизировал «трахни меня» взглядом, особенно, когда я узнал, что у него есть доступ ко всем номерам. Еще я позвонил парочке знакомым и сказал, что мне нужно перекантоваться пару недель. Но почему-то никто не захотел приютить у себя такого милого, очаровательного и прекрасного меня. – Дерек ничего не ответил, но скептическое выражение его лица стало достаточным поводом, чтобы Стайлз возмущенно выпалил. – Заткнись! Я знаю, что я вполне горяч. И вообще, ты ведь со мной встречаешься!

\- Я затолкаю тебя в багажник до самого вечера! – пригрозил Дерек и снова закатил глаза, когда Стайлз засмеялся. – А вообще, если ты продолжишь со своими тупыми шуточками про бойфрендов, то твой отец арестует нас обоих, чтобы мы не доставляли ему столько беспокойств.

Стайлз пожал плечами на угрозу ареста так беспечно, как мог сделать только сын шерифа. Дерек покачал головой, гораздо меньше довольный мыслью, что его могут снова заковать в наручники. Факт, что ничего человеческое не могло его удержать, не успокаивал. Он терпеть не мог любые клетки, куда его могли засунуть, как дикое животное.

Его руки судорожно стиснули руль, когда в груди что-то сжалось, и каждый новый вздох причинял боль, а в памяти всколыхнулись тяжелые воспоминания. Звуки, которые он обычно блокировал, вдруг ворвались в его сознание, и Дерек вздрогнул, когда какой-то мудак его подрезал…

Длинные, теплые пальцы легли на его шею, продвигаясь легкими ласковыми круговыми движениями от ушей до затылка. Звуки утихли, и Дерек снова мог безболезненно дышать.

\- Чувак, тебе надо прекращать так сильно задумываться в пробках, - произнес Стайлз, медленно отводя руку.

Но ощущение теплых пальцев осталось. Как и всегда, когда Стайлз нередко выводил его из такого состояния. Первые несколько раз Стайлз его пихал, потом дергал за волосы или щелкал по уху, а как-то даже ущипнул за губу. Дерек не мог вспомнить, когда Стайлз перестал прибегать к агрессивным и насильственным методам. Тогда-то и начали появляться пальцы на шее, а также обычные прикосновения в качестве поддержки.

Через пару минут Стайлз включил радио на одну из немногих станций, что устраивала их обоих. Дерек глотнул свое кофе и, заворачивая на стоянку перед продуктовым магазином, сказал:

\- Ты можешь не подыскивать себе что-то временное. Мы с тобой прекрасно понимаем, что ты можешь пожить у меня, и у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы что-то найти. И я уж как-нибудь смирюсь с твоим соседством, все равно ты не сможешь продержаться и пяти минут, чтобы не найти приключений на свою задницу.

\- Это я не смогу продержаться? – возмущался Стайлз по дороге к магазину. – А кто не может проехать по городу, чтобы не войти в режим «ооох, моя жизнь – сплошное страдание!»? Просто признай, волчара, что без меня ты бы уже давно загнулся.

Дерек промолчал и вытащил из кармана список покупок, который Стайлз сразу же выхватил из его рук.

\- И кстати, почерк у тебя отстойный!

Дерек спокойно забрал список назад, взял тележку для продуктов и, направляясь к стеллажам, покатил ее по магазину.

На всё про всё, чтобы сделать покупки, у них ушло где-то полтора часа, и все из-за, примерно, пятиста (раздраженный Дерек не мог сказать точнее) позиций, которых не было в списке. А Стайлз выглядел абсолютно жизнерадостным и самодовольным, чем вызывал у Дерека жгучее желание взять у него в чем-угодно реванш.

Он так был занят перепалкой со Стайлзом по поводу овсянки и угрозой запихнуть хлопья ему в горло, что не заметил, пока не стало поздно, что они оказались в очереде на кассу, где их поджидал «заклятый враг». Кассирша автоматически улыбнулась, небрежно поздоровалась и стала пробивать продукты.

\- Привет! – мимоходом ответил Стайлз и вернулся к тираде, какой Дерек-идиот, что не понимает всей прелести сухих завтраков на основе овсянки. Дерек _совершенно случайно_ наступил ему на ногу и улыбнулся, когда Стайлз бросил на него взгляд смертельной обиды.

Они оба подпрыгнули, когда девушка захихикала:

\- Должна признать, вы такие милые вместе.

Она улыбнулась и оторвала чек. Дерек протянул кредитку, прежде чем Стайлз даже потянулся за своим бумажником.

\- Эй! – произнес Стайлз. – Я же говорил…

\- Я не слушаю и четверти того, что вылетает из твоего рта, - перебил его Дерек. – Я бы с удовольствием воспользовался кляпом, если бы думал, что он поможет.

Рот Стайлза приоткрылся до самого крайнего уровня « _крик об опасности_ », и Дерек слишком поздно понял, что сам дал Стайлзу возможность его уничтожить.

\- Тссс, Дерек! Если ты, действительно, хочешь этого, то ты всего лишь должен сказать «Я лучше заткну тебя другим способом»

Девушка издала звук, словно она попыталась неудачно приглушить истерическое хихиканье, и ее лицо стало насыщенно-бордовым, когда она сделала попытку вернуться в собранное состояние. Дерек хмуро посмотрел на Стайлза, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся и вывернул ситуацию еще хуже:

\- Теперь ты должен пошутить о шлепании.

Дерек открыл рот, чтобы снова выплюнуть какую-то угрозу, как от самодовольной _ухмылки_ Стайлза все внутри аж зачесалось. Никто не будоражил его так, как это делал Стайлз, и Дерек неожиданно задался вопросом, как давно это стало правдой? И вместо того, чтобы выдать пустые угрозы физической расправы, он принял вызов невыносимой ухмылки.

\- Шлепанье? Из-за того, как ты вел себя целый день, я думал пристегнуть тебя наручниками.

Стайлза изумленно раззявил рот и его щеки окрасились ярко-красным румянцем.

Дерек удержался от ликующей усмешки, а отвернулся и стал сгружать продукты в тележку. Он кивнул на прощание пунцовой девушке, которая продолжала хихикать, и направился к машине со следующим за ним по пятам непривычно тихим Стайлзом.

Они переложили продукты в багажник, Дерек сел за руль и завел машину, пока Стайлз отвозил тележку назад. Дерек посчитал в обратном порядке от десяти и слегка ухмыльнулся, когда Стайлза прорвало, едва он дошел до нуля.

\- Не могу поверить, что _ты_ пошутил о _наручниках_! Я просто не могу в это поверить!

Дерек оскорблено посмотрел на Стайлза.

\- Я вообще-то умею шутить!

\- Но не про наручники же.

\- Ты сам напросился.

\- Ты никогда так не шутишь. Ты шутишь невозмутимым тоном со злой иронией, чего люди не понимают, и проходит целый час, пока до них не доходит, что это была шутка, и они потом целый день придумывают остроумные ответы, которые никогда вслух не скажут.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Ты утомляешь.

\- А ты сбиваешь с толку!

\- Прекрати вопить!

\- А ты прекрати запутывать!

\- Хватит драматизировать!

\- О, _боже мой_ , хватит! Всё, хватит! – Стайлз резко наклонился и начал биться головой о приборную панель.

Дерек позволил ему пострадать, пока они не подъехали к дому, затем просунул одну руку к груди Стайлза, заставляя того принять горизонтальное положение.

\- Не заработай себе сотрясение. Иначе в наручниках буду уже я, причем самым неприятным способом.

\- Я сильно сомневаюсь, чтобы ты вообще когда-то был в наручниках при благоприятных обстоятельствах, - сыронизировал Стайлз. – Ты у меня не вяжешься с постельными ролевыми играми в наручниках.

\- Ты – идиот! – Дерек вернулся к спокойной и безопасной теме. Он подумал о Стайлзе в определенных благоприятных обстоятельствах. Из-за нескольких минут неловкости в продуктовом магазине у него начали появляться трещины в крепко возведенной им стене, что цепко удерживала от фантазий о Стайлзе.

Выйдя из автомобиля, Дерек не разжимал пальцы до тех пор, пока в них не исчезло фантомное ощущение прикосновения к Стайлзу, затем открыл багажник, вытащил оттуда все продукты и понес их в дом. Сгрузив всё на кухонный стол, он повернулся и столкнулся с близко подошедшим Стайлзом, на рефлексах обнимая, чтобы удержать того от падения, когда Стайлз вскрикнул и пошатнулся назад.

Он, потирая нос, сердито посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Мой нос, сломанный твоими железобетонными мускулами, не поможет тебе избежать одного важного разговора!

\- Нет, - категорично заявил Дерек.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, чему говоришь «нет».

Дерек нахмурился и попытался отойти, но руки Стайлза, что опустились на грудь, быстро его остановили. Руки _Стайлза_ , который прекрасно понимал, что он делает и что значит это прикосновение. Дерек использовал против Стайлза подобные прикосновения столько раз, что он сам сбился со счета, и как не старался, он не мог заставить себя перестать их хотеть. Стайлз десятки, сотни раз мог быть самым настоящим придурком, но он никогда не злоупотреблял фактом, что всё знает.

\- Это плохая идея, - резко сказал Дерек.

\- Ты так говоришь, потому что уверен, что рано или поздно всё закончится плохо. Но при этом, ты еще уверен, что все твои дерьмовые планы по борьбе со сверхъестественной хренью просто отличные, даже если они реальный отстой. У тебя сбита логика!

\- От тебя это слышать особенно смешно, - заметил Дерек. – Твои идеи такой же отстой!

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- У меня гениальные идеи. Как, собственно, и я сам. И моя гениальность перевесит твою тупость, если вдруг к нам в голову придет одна и та же идея. Вот так! 

\- Я думаю, твоя логика просто сосет, - ответил Дерек.

\- Заткнись, - фыркнул Стайлз. – У меня самая лучшая идея и даже не пытайся это отрицать.

Дерек хотел резко ответить, но совершенно растерялся перед нетерпеливым наскоком губ Стайлза на свои губы, перед теплыми руками, которые заскользили вверх, чтобы обнять его за шею, перед пальцами, которые слегка потянули его волосы, пока Дерек не спохватился и не ответил на поцелуй.

Он не удивился, что Стайлз целовался так же, как и делал все остальное – в полной мере, без всякого остатка, колебаний и сомнений в правильности. Также решительно, глупо, с категоричной нацеленностью, что позволило ему легко принять существование оборотней, научиться магии, отправить тошнотворных демонов в ад, и при всём этом жить дальше. Это делало Стайлза опасным, но вместе с тем, невероятно привлекательным для того, чтобы привлечь ближе к себе и поцеловать, вызывая стоны и бормотание.

Стайлз жадно глотнул воздух, когда Дерек, едва сдерживаясь от звенящей переполняющей его силы, отодвинулся с пылающим лицом. Он никогда до этого не видел, как Стайлз неторопливо и возбуждающе ухмылялся, побуждая не отрывать взгляда от его губ – влажных и покрасневших, так и умоляющих проделать с ними что-нибудь еще.

\- А я говорил, что это хорошая идея.

\- Заткнись, - пробормотал Дерек и снова резко притянул Стайлза ближе, усмехнувшись, когда тот отмер и пихнул Дерека назад так, что тот налетел на кухонный стол. Купленные продукты упали на пол, и Дерек запоздало подумал, что с куриными яйцами можно прощаться, но все это стало абсолютно не важным, так как Стайлз и его талантливый язык впечатляли. Дерек расставил ноги, подтащив Стайлза так, чтобы он стал между его бедер.

Много раз мысли о Стайлзе мелькали в голове Дерека, но как только стена треснула, они просто сожрали его с потрохами, и Дерек не мог не прикоснуться везде к желанному телу. Каждое его движение, каждый стон, сокращение мышц и сорванное дыхание отвлекало больше, чем пронзительный сигнал тревоги или едкий смрад любых демонов. В Стайлзе всегда чувствовался запах магии – легкий аромат леса после грозы и высушенных цветков роз, слабая нотка цитрусовых, которых Дерек нигде больше не встречал. Смешение запахов с сильным желанием пьянило. Дерек мягко рыкнул и запустил руки под рубашку Стайлза, вытаскивая достаточно, чтобы ее снять, зарываясь носом в мягкую, теплую кожу, впитывая запах и отчаянно надеясь никогда его больше не забыть.

Длинные пальцы опять вплелись в его волосы, оставив в покое шею. Дерек легкими поцелуями блуждал около рта Стайлза, сдерживая смешок, когда исследовал все лицо снова и снова, касаясь ладонями кожи, отмечая каждое прикосновение, от которого Стайлз дергался или дрожал. Возвратившись ко рту, Дерек посасывал и покусывал нижнюю губу Стайлза, вовлекая того в следующий поцелуй, не в состоянии оторваться, пока Стайлз в какой-то момент не потянул его за волосы.

\- Так, мы сделаем это на полу или на столе? Я, конечно, абсолютно не против, но по опыту знаю, что пол жесткий, а активные действия на столе чреваты… - он резко остановился и вздрогнул, судорожно вздохнув, когда Дерек шлепнул его по заднице. – Я просто спросил!

Дерек фыркнул и слегка отодвинул Стайлза, чтобы он смог встать нормально, а потом подтолкнул в сторону прохода под аркой, которая вела в холл и к лестнице наверх. Стайлз пошел первым, но через мгновение застыл и пискнул, когда Дерек прижался к нему сзади и зубами чувствительно куснул за загривок.

\- Боже, как хорошо, что я не знал об этом раньше. Ты ужасно отвлекаешь, когда включаешь свой секси-режим.

\- _Заткнись_ , - улыбнулся Дерек и отпустил Стайлза достаточно надолго, чтобы они смогли подняться по лестнице и подойти к комнате Дерека. Едва они вошли внутрь, Стайлз начал стягивать с Дерека куртку, расстегивая при этом рубашку, скользя пальцами по голой коже, словно знакомясь, и иногда задерживаясь на некоторых участках.

До Дерека не сразу дошло, что во всех этих местах его били, рвали когтями, стреляли и ранили теми или иными способами. Он с трудом помнил детали, и ему стало трудно дышать, когда он понял, что Стайлз делал. Дерек обхватил ладонями лицо Стайлза и приблизился, целуя его страстно и неожиданно жадно.

Стайлз шумно выдохнул и ответил на поцелуй также пылко, сильно впиваясь ногтями в кожу Дерека, но недостаточно, чтобы причинить даже слабую боль. Они оба попытались развернуться и двинуться к кровати, но их неуклюжие попытки и топтание привели только к тому, что Дерек рухнул спиной на кровать, а Стайлз упал сверху, врезавшись лбом в его нос. Удар был недостаточный для перелома, но круги перед глазами не прошли, даже после того как боль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

\- Ты такой нелепый, - произнес Дерек.

\- Это ты нелепый, - пробормотал Стайлз, покусывая ключицы Дерека. – Заткнись и сними уже штаны.

Дерек закатил глаза, но послушно выполнил указание, больше заинтересованный в раздевании, чем в словесной перепалке. Когда они оба разделись, Дерек подтянул Стайлза на себя. Было совершенно естественно, как дышать, пробовать на вкус и касаться всей кожи – всего, до чего можно было дотянуться. Вкус , определенно, преобладал над запахом. Он тихо засмеялся из-за того, что Стайлз не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, особенно когда их члены мягко скользили и терлись друг о друга, оставляя теплые, влажные следы на коже.

\- Я тебя убью, - между жадными поцелуями, наконец, выговорил задыхающийся Стайлз.

\- Можешь, конечно, попытаться, но думаю, нас обоих вполне удовлетворит, если ты просто меня трахнешь.

Стайлз замер, а затем застонал, втягивая Дерека в очередной нетерпеливо-кусачий, влажный и грязный поцелуй. Дерек прижал его еще ближе, пальцами вплетаясь в волосы, снижая темп обжигающих поцелуев, направляя их в спокойное русло, и свободной рукой потянулся к тумбочке, нашаривая на ощупь смазку.

Чуть отстранившись, Стайлз посмотрел таким пристальным взглядом, который Дерек никогда не думал увидеть на его лице, ему никогда не приходило такое в голову даже шутя, что Стайлз может на него так смотреть. 

\- О, господи, прекрати, - проговорил Стайлз. – Ты такой… ты… - он увидел смазку и приподнял одну бровь, Дерек понял невысказанный вопрос и покачал головой. – Ну, тогда просто для справки, я чист.

\- Ты – _идиот_ , - ответил Дерек и дернул Стайлза на себя, задохнувшись, когда тот потерся об него после быстрого, ощутимого укуса нижней губы – и расслабился, когда Стайлз легкими укусами и поцелуями начал спускаться вниз по торсу. Он снова напрягся, когда язык заскользил по коже, опять начали выползать плохие воспоминания, но магия и цитрусовые заполнили его обоняние, растворяясь под кожей. Это был Стайлз, а не злонамеренные, обманывающие призраки его прошлого.

Все плохие мысли исчезли быстрее ветра едва лишь рот, этот чертов рот, свел его с ума, обхватив губами член и начав демонстрировать убогость фантазий Дерека насчет талантов, которыми этот рот обладал.

\- Блядь, - закусил губу Дерек, подкидывая бедра и погружая член глубже.

Он не отводил пристального взгляда от раскрасневшегося Стайлза, который также смотрел на него через свои длинные ресницы, усердно работая губами, языком и горлом. Стараясь так, как словно никогда в своей жизни.

Стайлз проиграл в гляделки, передвинувшись так, чтобы опереться на Дерека. Дерек застонал и откинул голову назад на постель, не в силах сдержать дрожь, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, что мог дать только Стайлз. Его потяжелевшие яйца обхватили пальцы, нежно лаская, а затем заскользили дальше и глубже – исследуя, подразнивая, прежде чем снова исчезнуть. Дерек тихо чертыхнулся, он знал, просто знал, что Стайлз над ним издевается.

Пальцы вернулись в тот момент, когда Стайлз убрал свою руку с члена. Дерек уже рыкнул, сердито приподняв голову, но именно тогда скользкий палец протолкнулся внутрь, и все ругательства, висевшие у него на языке, трансформировались в судорожный хрип. Много времени прошло с тех пор, когда Дерек позволял кому-либо себя трахать. Казалось, что Нью-Йорк был где-то в другой жизни, ярким сном, который никогда не повторится. Дерек и не хотел его повторения, уже нет.

\- Нелепый, - снова пробормотал Стайлз.

Дерек ухмыльнулся, заерзал и сместился, чтобы принять палец поглубже, приподнимая брови в немом вызове, чем заслужил от Стайлза добавление второго пальца, сосредоточенный взгляд и быстрый поцелуй, который заставил кожу покрыться мурашками.

\- Стайлз, не тяни! Ты не на одном из своих ванильных свиданий.

\- Мои свидания не были ванильными, - буркнул Стайлз. – Они были с _нормальными людьми_. Прекрати издеваться и выпячивать свою манию величия. – Он вытащил пальцы, развел бедра Дерека шире, устраиваясь между ними, и приставил свой член к входу, медленно вводя его внутрь.

Низко зарычав, Дерек снова задвигал бедрами, принимая больше, оставляя следы от ногтей на коже Стайлза и добиваясь полной дрожи, от которой у Стайлза закатывались глаза. Тряхнув головой, Стайлз пробормотал что-то, что Дерек не совсем понял, но прозвучало это точно как набор ругательств, и вошел на всю длину.

\- Уже лучше, - выдохнул Дерек. – Но есть куда совершенствоваться. Тебя разве в колледже ничему не научили?

\- О, господи, заткнись, просто заткнись, - зашипел Стайлз и начал яростно демонстрировать, что он, на самом деле, много чего умел.

Когда все закончилось, они были порядочно пропотевшие, обкончавшиеся, все в сперме и смазке, и просто лежали, переводя дыхание, на влажных простынях, переплетаясь всеми конечностями. Стайлз хмыкнул и положил свою голову на плечо Дерека, чтобы его было слышно.

\- Я, наверно, сейчас должен позвонить отцу и сказать, что мы с тобой кое в чем ошибались.

Дерек широко зевнул и немного подвинулся, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Скажешь ему позже.

\- Лентяй… - пробормотал Стайлз, но провалился в дрему даже раньше, чем закончил говорить. Дерек долго время слушал спящее дыхание, наслаждаясь счастливым стуком сердца Стайлза и витающим в воздухе их _общим_ насыщенным запахом, пока собственное абсолютное удовлетворение также не погрузило его в сон.


End file.
